Moonlight eternal Mobius
by Bubblemage-creation
Summary: When kidnapped from the slum town of Amoi, Kagome finds herself being sold to a man notrious for his act of "breaking in pets." Maybe her stubbornness will get her killed this time around. M from rape/sexual content/language/slight violence/ use of bdsm/blood/gore. dont like, dont read.


**i know i never finished my other stories...but i really wanted to get this out because it had been bugging me for the last few hours. this is strictly lemons and though it is in the category of romance, its anything but. Enjoy the tartness of this story :)**

The sounds of shuffling and clanking echoed throughout the large and dimly lit room. The smell of sweat rose and mingled with that of cheap perfume and cosmetics; the scents themselves acting as a screen for the voices and stomping of feet the echoed through the room from the roof above them. There were several females huddled into the dark room, all of whom who happened to have their hair up in the traditional geisha style and kimono's of the sultriest colors hanging from their slim bodies in a provocative manner. A male quickly made his way into the room ushering the females up the small staircase and into the room above them which had several chairs loitered about. out of ten chairs, one was left empty, and the sounds of screaming and profanities again echoed from the staircase that they had just rose from.

One of the females in particular was being held down by several men so the makeup artist could apply the dark rouge on her already pink lips. Her pinned midnight hair acted as a contrast to her pale childlike yet 'come hither' features. The female in mention snapped forward, her arms free for the split second too shove the older female from her clothes body. The sounds of shuffling and rattling filled the room once more as the men managed to grasp and pin the female back onto the stone floor. Her feet flared about for several moments before they too were pinned down; allowing the makeup artist to continue with her work. what they assumed would be the most difficult part of the past five hours had finally been finished.

The female was pulled up to a slight angle so the kimono of the calmest blue could be slid up her arms; the color itself causing her already dark blue eyes to seemingly glow. As she was pulled to her feet, the white Obi was tied with bow facing outward, and with a shove the girl was pushed out of the room, all those who were recently struggling to keep her place collapsing onto the many vanity chairs at her departure.

The room filled with all the females quickly toned down to hushed whispers and mocking glances that were all sent in her direction. The female simply sat down on the empty chair (that of which was pushed into a dark corner where the light barely reached) and crossed her arms and legs; shooting a glare to the females that had the gall to talk about her as if she did not exist.

"Common whores...they don't even deserve the soot on the balls of my feet" she quietly thought to herself; her arms wrapping around her knees as she pulled them to her chest, her face pressing against them. She'd thought her family was well off enough, they had enough to eat, and roof over their heads. But kikyo always seemed to be up to something. And to think, her own sister had a part to play in this whole situation; allowing the men to easily whisk her away into the night. she'd thought they'd have resorted to whips long ago, but it seemed whoever orchestrated her taking had a plan already in motion.

All the females in the room seemed to be from the slums of Amoi, and it was no secret as to what was going to happen to them; because they were..well.. they were all beyond beautiful. leaning forward, her hearing piqued slightly as the word "white" made its way into her ears. Several of the females were only brought earlier and were speaking of the men in 'white'.  
So the L'espoir were at this? Did they not have enough whores at their disposal that they needed to get more? And if so, why her? Why not kikyo?

"don't speak like that.."

she mentally scorned herself for saying such a thing.  
"You know at the moment such a thing happened, you would be down here within moments. Its in your nature, just not hers."

Scoffing, she crossed her arms over her chest and puffed her cheeks in annoyance; a habit she'd never been able to lose since adolescence. the sounds of footsteps caused the whole room to hush as a male in a complete purple suit appeared in the doorway; his nose scrunched in slight distaste. raising a hand, a male stepped into the room with a bottle of perfume and proceeded to spray it on every female in the room. The male in purple made his way over to the corner in which the ninth seat was set.

"Don't give us trouble, you already broke several noses and i would just hate to have to shock such a pretty little figure."

The man in purple jumped back the moment the female rose from the chair and into her full height. she was taller then the man by several inches, but only because he seemed to be exactly five feet. She stepped around him and followed the rest of the females out of the room. there was a thin curtain hanging from the door to the stage they were walking toward which meant only their silhouettes were visible. Smirking, she raised her hand above her head and quite elegantly stuck her middle finger into view. Strangled gasps and slight laughter was her reward; as well as a not too subtle shove by the purple suit wearing quack behind her. Her stumble of course didn't go unnoticed by the crowd and they all broke into laughter.

The girls were all placed into a line at the edge of the stairs, and in hopes of getting away, she turned on her heel and bounded back down the stairs. within moments she was raised off the ground by a single male; throwing her head back it collided with his face and the sickening crack of his nose being broken was her only warning before she was dropped to the floor. The sound of the male yelping in pain had four other rushing to grab her arms and legs, holding her above the ground, and gripping onto her ankles and wrists with force in hopes of getting her to stop thrashing. She was being carried out of the room once again, her body freezing momentarily before she thrashed harder and started threatening them.

"THE MOMENT I GET A HAND FREE YOU ARE LOSING A TESTICLE! I SWEAR TO THE SPIRITS, I WILL MASSACRE YOU AND LEAVE NO TRACE BUT YOUR ENTRAILS."

The man gripping her left wrist paled slightly, and his grip when slack for a moment allowing her to cock her fist back and have it collided painstakingly rough with his manhood. Collapsing to the floor in a heap of tears and cursing, the man gripped himself and curled himself into a slight ball. The man in the purple suit turned to lock eyes with her as the winning bid for the last female was shouted out.

"And last but least we have are most..eccentric of beauties. Miss kagome."

She was carried onto stage by three men, with one staggering behind her in great pain.

"Isn't that name becoming? It does seem our bird is caged at the moment."

Kagome's eyes danced over the crowd as she pulled into a standing position; shifting her view to the male behind her to have him still slightly in his movement of gagging her.

"She pretty feisty Ladies and Gentlemen; so we won't sell her to anyone but our top buyers and VIP. We'd hate for there to be any casualties." The sound of muffled words caused the man in purple to turn and face Kagome who happened to have managed to bite out a clearly heard "fuck you fag".

"She seems fun.." A man in a dark black suit commented offhandedly as he took a sip from his glass of gin.

"...Hn.." The man in the black suit turned to face his companion as he blew a strand of dark brown hair out of his line of vision.

"You have to be shitting me. Imagine the amount of money you could make breaking her in! people freaking pay you to house train their "pets" and you won't even do it for yourself?"

"if you are so interest in the wench, why not purchase her kouga?"

"You damn well know why."

"Can your manhood not handle another female? And here i thought you enjoyed them feisty...a shame."

"I already happen to Ayame, Sango and Rin, and you want me to get another? You talked me out of getting one last month, and now this?"

"You should keep your nose from the business and works of others."

"Says the guy who'd cut off his nose to spite his face. i bet you're scared Sesshomaru."  
The man in mention visibly bristled and turned to face Kouga in a blur of white.

"Everyone in this room would be happy to go against that comment wolf."

"Well Mutt, i don't hear anyone." Sesshomaru stood from his seat, reaching into his pocket for his pair of glasses and placing them on his face as he raised a finger.

"One million."

"SOLD!"

The last Kagome saw was a figure in complete white making his way out of the darkness to leave through a door.

****

Tell me what you think :D


End file.
